


Requited

by Asraella



Series: As You Wish, Dear Anon [8]
Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:47:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23101945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asraella/pseuds/Asraella
Summary: Rem has bestowed a Death Note to a kind and gentle young woman with only good intentions.
Relationships: Rem/Original Female Character
Series: As You Wish, Dear Anon [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1601605
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Requited

**Author's Note:**

> The wonderful prompt from the lovely [ Roses-and-Lightnings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roses_and_lightnings)!
> 
> "Hello, here I am 🎀 So... we all know shinigami can't fall in love with humans, but how about a human girl falling in love with a shinigami (*cough* Rem *cough*)? Can I request a micro fic about this? 💟 This girl is gentle, soft and kind-hearted. She has Rem's DN but she could never bring herself to kill anyone, but she just wants Rem to stick around so bad. FIRST KISS PLEASE 💗💗"

“But I don’t have to use it to keep it, right?” She had asked Rem for what seemed like a thousand times in the 3 months since the Death Note had come into her possession, but she wanted to be sure.

“Yes, that’s correct.” Rem calmly and patiently answered the repetitive question. She had no intention of hurting the fragile feelings of this kind-hearted female she had grown so fond of.

“Good, because I couldn’t bring myself to kill someone.” She stuffed the Death Note back under her pillow before flopping backwards on her bed, hair fanning out across the pillow. “Ugh, I don’t want to go to class. Brit Lit I. What a pain.”

“If you don’t have any intentions of using it, why would you want to keep it?” Rem asked, directing the conversation back to the Death Note as she sat down next to her.

“I like having you around,” her cheeks turning pink like roses as she cast her eyes away from the goddess of death as she sat up. “I like you. I don’t want you to leave. I never want you to leave.”

Rem’s stared at her as a tiny gasp escaped her cavernous mouth. She felt a quickening in the hollows of her chest, much like one feels a phantom limb long after it’s been severed. It was moments like this she was certain that, at one time, she must have possessed a heart.

“Is something wrong?” She grabbed Rem’s bony hand with both of hers, soft and warm with nails the color of peonies, and held it against her chest.

Rem could feel the rhythmic thump-thump of her heart beating against her hand. “No one has ever wanted me to stay. It’s always been about the power the Death Note bestows upon its owner. I’m just the unfortunate side-effect.”

“You’re not unfortunate to me. I don’t even care about the notebook. I’d throw it away if I thought you could be freed from it and stay with me forever.”

She touched her forehead against the paper-thin skin that creased across Rem’s skull and allowed herself to linger there for a few moments before raising her lips to hers, pressing gently into the dry, cracked opening that was her mouth. Rem closed her eyes and leaned into the kiss, but within seconds, quickly pulled away.

“I’m sorry! I’ve never kissed anyone before. Did I do it wrong?” Her voice sang with doubt and remorse.

“No, I’ve never been kissed before, but I’m assuming you did it correctly.” By the way Rem was feeling, she knew she had done it correctly, but could not admit it. She shrank back from the young woman and continued. “Shinigami cannot fall in love with a human. It’s forbidden. I could die if I allow myself to feel this way.”

“Oh, I didn’t know! I would never want you to die!” She shrieked, upset with herself for acting on something she had no way of knowing could have caused harm to her beloved Rem. “Do you want me to give the notebook back? I’ll do it. If it will keep you safe, I’ll do it in a heartbeat!”

“No, you can keep it. We just must never cross that line again, no matter how pleasant it was.”

She half smiled as she fought the sadness swelling inside her. She knew it was only a matter of time before she would have to relinquish the only thing that allowed her to see or know Rem, but if it was the only way to keep her safe, she would gladly do it, even if it would erase her from her memory forever. “Ok. I can do that for you.”

“Please don’t be upset.” Rem hated seeing the smile fall from her angelic face.

“I should probably head to class.” She stood up and grabbed her bag as she headed towards the dorm room door. “Rem?”

“Yes?”

“When I do eventually give up ownership of the Death Note, I want you to know something. Even though I won’t remember it.”

“What is that?”

“I love you.”


End file.
